


Under Her Wing

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the relationship between Bellatrix Lestrange and Pansy Parkinson, and how it came to a bitter end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Wing

Bellatrix had first taken Pansy Parkinson under her wing when she was a young teenage girl visiting her friend, Draco Malfoy, during the long, hot summers and cruel, cold winters. Bellatrix had taken residence at Malfoy Manor when Draco was a mere toddler and had stayed there ever since, so she had gotten to know his friends quite well.

Secretly, Pansy was afraid of Bellatrix, and now, at sixteen years old, she knew she would be a target for the woman. Draco had always promised her she would be his and his only, but once he started to get ill, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be alone in the world, and if Bellatrix could do anything, she could take a vulnerable young woman and turn her into whatever she wanted.

Six months on saw Draco buried six feet under, and with her parents permission, she moved into the Malfoy residence in the room next to Bellatrix, who, as Pansy had forseen, taken her under her wing. Every evening, Bellatrix trained Pansy up, and when she was at Hogwarts, she sent her daily letters with new instructions regarding training. Their relationship progressed further, and the following Winter, they cosied up together and Bellatrix took advantage of Pansy; forcing her into sexual acts she did not wish to pursue, but she knew the wrath of her Mistress would be much worse.

Returning to school after that Winter was a hard task for Pansy, after everything Bellatrix had put her through, it had had a profound effect on the way she acted. Once the nasty, bitchy girl with Draco, she was now a submissive, compliant girl on her own, and the rest of Slytherin had noticed this, but didn't dare question her. They'd all heard about her moving in with Bellatrix, and they knew her reputation, so while some sympathised, others used it as a tool against her.

By the time Pansy had left Hogwarts, she was ready to be a full time Death Eater alongside Bellatrix, and her first mission was tracking down Luna Lovegood and murdering her family whilst taking her captive to get Potter information. Bellatrix gave Pansy the personal task of murdering Luna's father, and it took her a while before she did it; Bellatrix getting all the more impatient with her. When back at home, Pansy had got a strict lecture on how Bellatrix had put so much time and effort into training her that she couldn't just embarrass her by taking a while to comply with tasks, but Pansy knew deep down she was no murderer.

Over the years, their sexual relationship grew, and they were almost like a couple - killing and fucking together. It was as though killing others gave them what they needed to get off, or at least that's what Pansy thought about Bellatrix because she never had better fucks than after killing or torturing someone.

Then the day came where the two had to face the trio, who were furious at the murdering of their friends and confused as to the unlikely relationship these two had. The trio got out their wands, but unlike the other two, Ron swept in straight away performing a stunning spell at Pansy, but earned himself a rather painful cruciatus from Bellatrix before the spell left his wand. Pansy looked into the eyes of her former classmates, as they did her, and remembered the childish banter they used to have. Looking at them reminded her of the times she spent with Draco, and she let her guard down, just for a second, just enough time for Bellatrix to be concerned and do the same, and for Granger to send a spell right through Bellatrix's heart, causing her to have an immediate heart attack. Whilst the spell was not 'Avada Kedavra', it was in the one place wizards and witches feared most: a spell through the heart.

As Pansy lay down next to the dying Bellatrix, Potter and Weasley went to attack Pansy, but Granger stopped them, standing in front of her.

“Let her grieve,” was all Granger said, as she shot one last look at Pansy and left the room.


End file.
